


Cat and Mouse

by BaobeiGirl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adopted Work, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Bottom Seo Changbin, Choking, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Eventual Smut, Gags, Gang Violence, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Mafia AU, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape, Seo Changbin-centric, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Bang Chan, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Torture, Violence, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: Seo Changbin an 19 year old University studying Criminology. One day he finds a mysterious object that leads him into a game of Cat and Mouse between himself and the most notorious Mafia in Seoul - Miroh. They both attempt to outsmart each other, which side will be victorious or finally be caught off guard??ADOPTED FROM CUDDLY_CHANGBIN. THEY WROTE UP TO CHAPTER 19
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Seo Changbin & Kim Seungmin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 69





	1. Miroh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056479) by [Cuddly_Changbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddly_Changbin/pseuds/Cuddly_Changbin). 



> hi!! i'm gracie, i adopted this work from cuddly_changbin and am doing a beta review before i post new chapters. i hope i dont bore you with the chapters, if you're coming from cuddly_changbin's work. i'll probably have new chapters coming up within a week or two.
> 
> chapters 1-19 are written by cuddly_changbin and are beta read by me. i'll be writing chapters 20 and beyond.
> 
> thanks for reading!! major trigger warning for rape, torture, and blood & gore.

Chapter One - Miroh 

Changbin laid on his king sized bed, staring up towards the ceiling, sighing as he remembers he has classes today. Changbin studies Criminology at the University of Seoul, known among the community for being incredibly intelligent, distant, and not to cross paths with. His father’s career has a role in his reputation as an individual to avoid: being the son of a police officer - and not just any police officer, the Chief of the Seoul Department! Changbin sighs before rising from his bed, walking over to his wardrobe, deciding on an outfit consisting of black jeans, and a plain white shirt accompanied with an expensive leather jacket that hugged his masculine build. 

An hour later, Changbin settles down in his seat for his two hour lecture, opening his book and completely blocking out the teacher. Changbin preferred to teach himself, never finding teachers useful. He just relied purely on his own knowledge and intellect, clearly showing how dedicated Changbin to his studies. Another hour passed, countless nights of studying slowly crawling up on Changbin as he slouched in his chair, his eyes becoming heavy. 

His slumber was interrupted when a small squirrel-like boy slammed the lecture door open clutching a bunch of textbooks, his appearance similar to Changbin (meaning that he looked just as drained as him). Changbin’s gaze shifted to the boy, his heart thrashing wildly in his chest, bewildered by the boy’s explosive entrance. The teacher didn’t even spare the boy a glance, just rolling her eyes continuing her disinteresting lecture on eyewitness testimonies. 

Changbin watched as the boy scanned the room, his eyes glanced around until they settled onto the seat next to Changbin. “Great,” he muttered under his breath as the boy sat in the chair beside him. Eventually the class ended, all the students gradually piled out of the hall. Changbin began gathering his stuff, slinging his backpack over his back. He turned to find the silent boy already gone.

“That kid wasted no time, ha” he thought to himself as he shuffled passed the table, when a glint of light in his peripheral vision halted him. Leaning down, he inspected the flash of light. Changbin was confused, finding a black USB with the word ‘Miroh’ written in white gel lying on the table. 

“Miroh... I’ve heard of that name before...” his eyes widened. “Miroh! The most notorious mafia organisation in Seoul.” His dad had been hunting this organisation for years, his dad always talked about the group and all the crimes they have committed. It is believed to be run by a selected few with ages ranging from 18-25, however, despite the attempt at criminal profiling, their identities have remained unknown. 

Changbin shivered, holding the USB. The word Miroh made Changbin’s stomach churn with excitement. Changbin exited the lecture hall with a cheshire grin, adrenaline pumping through him; he clutched the USB tightly inside his jacket pocket. 

Changbin rummaged through his bag as he fished out his keys, he wasted no time pushing the key into the door. Once he heard the familiar click he charged forward, opening the door. Changbin couldn’t contain his excitement, finally having a potential lead even his dad couldn’t achieve, despite being 3 years deep into this case. He threw his backpack onto the sofa, dashing towards his dining table where his laptop sat patiently waiting. Unknown to Changbin, grabbing his laptop was the first of many mistakes. 

Changbin sunk into the sofa, laptop secure in his hands. He gently placed his laptop on his coffee table, pausing while taking a deep breath. While Changbin is ecstatic that he can help his dad, he’s highly aware of the danger he could land himself into. Lost in thought, he pulled the USB from his pocket.

“If it means i can help dad solve his case... maybe he can visit more often.” he began shaking at the distant memory that played in his mind. He missed his dad, even when he was little his dad was always working hard - but at the cost of not being able to form a tight bond with his son. 

A tear pooled in his eye and then cascaded down Changbin’s face; he lifted the USB in front of him and twiddled the object in his hand. Changbin was aware of the danger, but his desire to see his Dad more frequently blocked out all of the warnings. Thus, he reached forward, opening his laptop, the light pooling across his face, with his hand shaking he inserted the USB. 

A message instantly popped up notifying him that he can now access the data. Gliding the mouse over he clicked the icon. Nothing could prepare Changbin for the gut retching images that were contained in this port. Multiple files sprung up at once, overwhelming Changbin, he bit his lip as he saw a file named ‘Profiles’. With his lips quivering, he clicked on the file. Changbin couldn’t help but tilt his head slightly in confusion, staring blankly at a collection of 7 images containing individual profiles. 

“What the hell is this?” he questioned, clicking on one image. The image blew up on the screen; with careful eyes Changbin began studying the image. “Bang Chan - 24 years of age, on going criminal record since the age of 12. Nationality - Australian. Leader of Miroh founded in the year 2015, the individual is well known to be highly intelligent and capable in the field.” Changbin read the words out-loud, his stomach tightening as he began to realise what the documents were. Gasping, he realised that he had forgotten to breathe; he frantically cycled through the images, each containing a profile of the alleged members of Miroh. 

He clicked on the last image when he froze stunned his mouth agape as he attempted to comprehend what he had just seen. “That’s the kid from criminology earlier,” Changbin shrieked, lurching forward, his eyes fixed on the image of the boy. “Han Jisung, 19 years of age. Studies at the University of Seoul, known to be highly manipulative, Studies Criminology to gain extensive knowledge of the Criminal Justice System to bring insight to the Mafia, clearly showing how they have avoided any convictions or haven’t been caught.”

MIROH BASE 

Jeongin gleamed as he grasped a cup of coffee, it’s heat instantly relaxing him. Jeongin, the youngest in Miroh, is highly respected and pampered very much by his members. He’s the eyes of Miroh and by that it means through the means of cameras, hacking etc. The younger settled down at his desk, grabbing his headset. Humming, he checked that all cameras were still working. Content that all was well he closed his laptop before an alarm rung through his headset, startling the boy who snapped his laptop back open to see a message displaying: “unknown personnel has accessed USB NO.1” 

The boy scrunched up his eyebrows, biting his lip. He was taken aback from the message, concerned for the safety of his group. I.N began hacking into the individual computer. After a few minutes, he had uncovered the laptop and its user. 

“Seo Changbin, heh” I.N scoffed sarcastically, a few clicks of his laptop keys and I.N had complete access to this Changbin person’s webcam. Laughing under his breath, I.N turned on Changbin’s webcam, the elder's faces quickly filtering the screen. 

I.N watched Changbin; he had sharp enigmatic eyes. I.N knows that look very well , passion and curiosity. I.N’s concern was dying down as he didn’t see anything to worry about the boy, however that thought was soon scrapped. Changbin had picked up a notebook, writing vigorously mumbling to himself. Intrigued, I.N raised the volume.

“So the Miroh members are Bang Chan, Lee Minho, Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix and lastly Yang Jeongin.” 

I.N shuddered as he muttered his name, it covered his skin in goosebumps, I.N was complexed, who is this kid? How did he obtain this information? Most importantly, what is Chan going to think about this? All these thoughts engulfed I.N that he didn’t even notice Jisung standing right behind him.

“What are you doing, Innie?” I.N jumped in his seat, turning to face Jisung whose calm demeanour changed once he saw I.N’s concerned expression. Jisung diverted his attention to I.N’s monitor furrowing his eyebrows at the video in front of him. “Hang on, that’s umm, what’s his name?” Jisung paused. “Chang- Changbin, yeah, from my criminology class!” he exclaimed. He turned to face I.N.

“You know him?” Jisung replied with a nod. I.N’s face darkened as he spoke, “this Changbin guy somehow found one of our USBs and now knows who we all are.” He sighed, slamming his hand down. Jisung’s face turned a shade of white. He had taken the wrong USB into University and, on top of that, must’ve also left it on his table. Jisung wasn’t a coward but he knew the wrath of Chan and with how much he values his untouchable reputation, but that was all about to crumble at the hands of some student in his criminology class. 

Before he could do anything, Jisung saw Chan emerge from his room. He hung his head in shame as Chan turned red. Chan has prided himself on being able to keep his Mafia under-wraps for years, and now his pride was now at the mercy of some kid. Chan grunted, attempting to conceal his growing anger. 

“Jisung!” Chan screamed, Jisung immediately turned to look up, facing Chan, his eyes meeting his blazing glare. “I want you to find everything you can about this Changbin, befriend him, be his boyfriend, whatever, just make sure that kid doesn’t mutter a single word about this to anyone ... got it?!” Chan grinded his teeth together again attempting to suppress his anger. 

“Yes sir!” Jisung said, and with that Chan slipped away leaving the pair alone. Chuckling to himself, Jisung raised his head, a smirk forming in the corner of his mouth.

“My semester just got interesting.”


	2. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how are you doing?

Chapter 2 - The Game Begins 

At a little after 8:00 the next morning, Changbin was again slumped in his seat, the events of the past night messing up his already fucked up sleep schedule. Despite that, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he discovered last night, repeating the members’ names religiously 

“Should i just report all this to Dad, or wait?” Changbin didn’t have time to ponder his thoughts, as Jisung - similarly to the day prior - burst through the door. However, instead of standing awkwardly, he immediately sat down next to Changbin, who sat up. He peeked a glance at the boy. 

Jisung looked relaxed, his face neutral as he listened to the lecture; Changbin sighed heavily, catching Jisung’s attention.

“Bored, huh?” he whispered childishly, a smile blooming on his face. Changbin paused for a few seconds before innocently replying.

“Yeah, suppose so.” He kept his eyes constantly trained on Jisung, attempting to read and understand him. Changbin couldn’t help but feel excited, having leverage over Jisung although both parties had equal playing grounds. 

“The name’s Jisung.” The boy piped up with a wide grin on his face (fake, of course - underneath the boy was bloodthirsty and annoyed, wanting nothing more than to dispose of him).

“Cute name, mine’s Changbin.” He quickly flashed a smile as well - not wanting to give aways his intentions. Jisung blushed slightly at the sudden compliment, before collecting himself. Chan’s words reminded him of his goal. As the lecture drew to a close, both boys packed up their belongings. Excusing himself, Changbin moved to the right to be behind Jisung, who, without hesitation, grabbed ahold of Changbin’s arm. Complexed, Changbin glanced back to Jisung who clearly was forcing yet another smile.

“Yo, want to get lunch together? I would like to get to know you a bit better.” 

Under other circumstances, Changbin would have shoved Jisung’s hand off of his arm and would have removed himself from the situation, however, these were special circumstances. Changbin couldn’t miss the opportunity; this was the best chance to gain further information.

“Yes! I would love that.” 

So there they found themselves, staring blankly at each other, neither sure of what to discuss. 

‘Come on, think,’ Jisung mentally hammered at himself, this was someone who could trick anyone: politicians, snooty rich wives, but - nope! - he can’t even think of anything to say to some kid. Jisung was dragged out of his thoughts as Changbin coughed, clearing his throat.

“So, umm, what's your family like?” Jisung hesitated, knowing full well he can't spill anything. He quickly conjured up some shit story. 

“Lovely! I'm an only child [lie] so I tend to get pampered by my parents a lot.” Jisung chuckled behind a smile filled with lies and suffering. Changbin smiled in response. ‘That was total bullshit,' he thought. “What about you, Changbin?” He couldn’t help but lightly smirk at the question. 

Changbin felt a surge of confidence. He placed his sandwich down, resting his elbows against the table. “Well, my dad’s a police officer!” Changbin watched as Jisung sat there, a moment of realisation washing over him. 

‘Got you.’

Miroh Base 

Hyunjin had just returned from uni, beads of sweat pouring down his body, showing his hours of practice. 

“Man, I’m exhausted!” huffed Hyunjin, who grabbed a towel and wiped all the sweat from his body. A feminine man raised his head from the hefty textbook he was reading. Lee Felix, his beautiful appearance is unbeatable, as well were his fighting streak (he’s never lost).

“Oh, welcome back, hyung!” He chirped before returning to his textbook. Silence filled the room, the only noise was the ticking from the clock and shallow breathing.

“Oh hey, hyu-”Seungmin began, unable to finish his sentence as a panicked Jisung crashed through the front door. 

“We’ve got bad news!” Jisung exclaimed, furiously panting. All eyes averted to Jisung, confusion grounding all members in place. Seungmin shook his head. 

“What do you mean, ‘we’ve got bad news’?” his voice moved throughout the room, pulling all members out of their trances. Jisung removed himself from the door, striding into the center of the room. 

Jisung looked back towards Hyunjin, staring at him with disbelief evident in his eyes.

“Get Chan” 

Moments later, all members were present: seated or standing. Jisung stood in front of the group. He met Chan’s gaze and gulped, his words becoming stuck in his throat.

“What is it?” Chan asked. Jisung stared back, witnessing the fire behind those eyes. 

“That boy you asked me to look into, Changbin…” Jisung paused. “His father is the Chief Police Officer for the Seoul Department.” 

Chan is completely surprised, as are the rest of the group. They expected this guy to be some weird kid with perhaps no parents, despite knowing that was highly unlikely. Jisung shuffled in anticipation, all members’ eyes glued to Chan, eagerly awaiting his response. Chan, for once, was complexed; these sudden circumstances became a threat to his group. He furrowed his brow, his lips flat as he thought of the next step forward. 

“This Changbin guy is imposing to be a threat towards our organisation, thus we need to be cautious about what we do about him...” 

Minho twiddled with his fingers, methodically tapping his foot against the floor. “We could somehow use this to our advantage.” Minho said to himself.

“Chan!” Minho suddenly exclaimed. “How about we flip this around, we’ve always wanted to toy with the police, what would they do if we had our hands on the Chief’s son?” 

Processing Minho’s statement, a grin gradually developed on Chan’s face, all the members tingling with excitement at Chan's impressed expression. “That sounds like an excellent idea Minho.” he stated, laughing devilishly. 

“Jisung, you’ve got another task.” 


	3. First Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yooo how’s everyone doing?

Chapter 3 - First Strike 

Seoul was awake; it was a warm summer’s day on campus, classes about to start and the long halls almost empty. Jisung - dressed in leather trousers with a long chain and a white shirt with even more chains - and strutted down the corridor with his chains swinging with each step. With his hands stuffed inside his pockets and a smirk upon his face, he clutched an important item in his hand. As he continues down the corridor, he spots Changbin beside his locker.

“Perfect.” Scanning the surrounding area to find no other students, Jisung approaches his prey. 

Changbin gently placed his books and other belongings inside his locker. Content, he closed and locked it. Suddenly, Changbin found himself slammed against the locker beside him as Jisung grabbed a hold of his shoulders and forcefully pushed them against the locker. He snapped his head up ready to exchange some ‘polite words’ with whoever pushed him, only to find Jisung towering above him, maliciously staring as if Changbin was a piece of meat. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Changbin accused loudly, his voice echoing through the now abandoned halls. 

With his arms still attached to Changbin’s shoulder, Jisung giggled slightly before answering. “Messing with you.” 

This ticked Changbin off, having experienced this often during college and finally thinking that this type of immature behaviour towards him would stop. “Wouldn’t recommend messing with me, jackass!” Changbin snapped, almost snarling as he clenched his teeth. Amused at Changbin’s reaction, Jisung decided to tease him even further. Quickly he released his grip on Changbin and instead placed one hand on the locker beside Changbin’s head. 

The sudden loud noise, startling Changbin who let out a little squeak. “Has anyone told you how attractive you are?” Jisung purred, leaning in closer, his face now inches from Changbin. Startled at the boy’s flirtatious question, Changbin paused before breaking out into a fit of laughter. 

“Pfft oh- oh my fucking God, did you?- did you seriously just? HAHAHA!” Jisung’s expression went flat, observing the boy bent over laughter and frustrated by his bratty response, Jisung questioned biting his lip. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Changbin suddenly straightened back up, dropping all excitement from his face, “You’re seriously meant to be one of the smartest and most manipulative members of Miroh. Ha, give me a break.” He scoffed sarcastically. Changbin leaned back against the locker, appearing pleased with himself and admiring the shock on Jisung’s face. Jisung wanted nothing more then to beat this kid into the ground but had strict instructions from Chan to not harm Changbin... yet, anyway. They need this kid in good health for their plan to be successful. 

So instead he forced a smile onto his face, moving away from Changbin. “Yes, clearly you're smarter than I originally thought.” Jisung spat, disgusted at the smug grin on Changbin’s face. Knowing full well Jisung was about to explode with anger at any second, he secretly pulled the item from his pocket as he kept his eyes locked with Changbin before patting his back “Farewell Binnie, that looked on your face won't stay there for long” and with that, Jisung turned on his heels and walked away. 

Leaving, Changbin was puzzled, but quickly collected himself. Shaking his head, he too walked away, pissed he was now 10 minutes late for class. 

MIROH BASE

“Innie, I placed it on his back.” Were the words that rung through I.N’s headset. I.N gave a humourless laugh in response. 

“Amazing; well done, Jisung.” He gleamed, proud of his hyung finally having caught Changbin off guard. Minho, who sat beside I.N, smiled upon hearing the succes of Jisung’s mission. 

“Let’s have a listen, shall we?” I.N pressed a key then all of a sudden a static audio crackled as I.N turned on the microphone. After a few tweaks, I.N was able to get clear feed from the hidden microphone. Multiple voices were heard but 2 distinct voices were highly audible, most likely the two individuals conversing. 

“Yeah, I am good, apart from earlier when this fucking asshole named Jisung slammed me against my locker for now damn reason!!” A voice yelled from the receiving end. Minho instantly became restless, clearly pissed off from the comment made by Changbin. Minho stands up from his chair landing on the floor. 

“That bastard!! How  _ dare  _ he say that shit about Jisung?!” Minho screamed. He owed so much to Jisung, he’d helped him through so many difficult times and would lay down his life to protect him. The comment clearly sparked his possessive behaviour. 

The wide eyed look that I.N gave him instantly calmed him down; apologising, he picked up his chair and continued to listen to the microphone feed. 

“Sorry, man, I can't. I'm visiting my father around 4:00 at the station today; need to tell him some vital information.” Minho and I.N both paused, what information? Does he mean the USB - oh shit! - how can they stop him? Minho sharply rose from his chair and sprinted to alert Chan and the others. Minutes later they flooded in, I.N informed the members who all remained silent, absorbing all available information. All try to find a solution. 

“We have to stop him. It's almost 2:00, meaning we only have two hours to stop this kid before we are done for.” Felix explained. Yes, they all knew they had to act now but they had no idea how to find and stop him. 

“Well, he will be visiting the Seoul Department which is 20 minutes from here, We need to somehow prevent him from reaching his dad... if only we had some way to infiltrate their ranks…” All heads turned towards Seungmin as Minho finished sentence who stared back blankly 

“What?” 

Seungmin peeked through the clump of leaves as he hid in a bush, observing the guards’ movement and waiting for a certain guard to be alone. It wasn’t long before Seungmin found his opening, he slipped out behind the bush, swiftly raising a random brick he found situated on the side of the building and slamming it down onto the unaware guard. Watching the man collapse to the ground and falling unconscious, Seungmin made quick work of disposing of the brick and dragged the man’s body behind the bushes. 

“Woah, it fits perfectly.” He stated, surprised as he brushed himself off, adjusting all aspects of the uniform, the force is extremely strict with uniform and presentation. Once he was fully suited up and the body was well hidden, he walked out from the bush while making sure to keep his head down to avoid the other guards seeing his face. He arrived at the guards spot which was based right outside the building’s entrance and eagerly waited for the arrival of his target. 

Changbin hummed to himself the song ‘Say my Name’ by Ateez as it was playing through his headphones. Turning, the station came into view and Changbin stared at the building in admiration. He hoped one day, just like his father, he, too, could work in this very department. Exhaling, he approached the building. Before Changbin could even go up the small flight of stairs, a hand flung out from the side in-front of his chest. Glancing around to see what’s wrong, a guard with chestnut brown hair sticking out from underneath his hat and hazel eyes looked at Changbin sternly. 

“I need to do a quick strip search, sir.” A soft voice said. Shrugging his shoulders, Changbin complied, he was used to these routine searches. Spreading his arms, Changbin watched the guard with a patient eye as he thoroughly searched him. The guards hand quickly tugged at his right pocket before moving down towards his leg. Changbin peeked to find the guards hand clenched slightly. 

“All good, thank you, sir.” The guard stood up straight, nodding. Changbin thanked him before entering the building. Seungmin snapped his head back cautiously, seeing Changbin enter the building. He turned away from his position, heading back towards the bush where his clothes and a bleeding guard lay. 

Seungmin unclenched his fist, smiling to himself in satisfaction as he saw the familiar object in his hand.

“I.N, mission complete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so y’all I have a story for you  
> I was just chilling in my living room when I got a dm from this random guy on insta. It was just “hi” so I said hi back and he asked my age. I told him my age and he said he was my age, too. Then he said “have bf” (asking if I have a boyfriend) and I said “why do you ask lmao”. He replied “tell” by this time I’m like wtf my friends need to give me some advice on how to deal with this. I reply with “no thanks lmao” and as I go to block him I notice that he blocked me first.   
> Jokes on him, if he had actually asked my name and had a conversation with me he would’ve had a chance. Feel free to rant in the comments below I know how it feels to not think your friends give a fuck ❤️


	4. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, school started

Chapter 4 - Tricked 

Seungmin returned quicker than the group expected. “I’ve got it!” Seungmin threw the USB to Chan who skillfully caught it in one hand before handing it to I.N. I.N gladly grabbed the USB, turning the object in question in his hand, and with a quick nod he shifted his gaze to the others. They all sighed collectively, fear washing away, they had succeeded in collecting the original USB without Changbin’s knowledge. Joy wriggled in Chan’s chest. This was all coming together, their plan going seamlessly. The next phase was to capture the boy. 

Chan looked at Seungmin and I.N with pride. “Well done, you two.” I.N promptly turns to Seungmin exchanging a smile.

“Thank you, Chan.” With that, Chan moved behind Minho ,seating himself on the sofa. Chan rested his hands on his knees, his eyes fierce; despite this victory he couldn't back down just yet, they still needed to get their hands on the chief’s son. 

“Seo Changbin.” Chan found himself somehow infatuated with Changbin. Hyunjin’s keen eye easily spotted the difference in the behaviour from their leader, he knew that Chan was enjoying every second of this. 

Minho suddenly raised his voice, anger and glee merging together. “That should teach that smartass!” 

“I heard that.” 

In a flash, all members followed the noise, eyes landing on I.N’s monitor. The screen displayed the image of Changbin staring dead straight at the camera, arms crossed his demeanour calm and calculated. I.N had kept the feed of the webcam on, attempting to further gather information on him. 

“What the hell, he can hear us?!” Chan yelled angrily, getting up and storming past Minho. His eyes narrow as he takes in the image of Changbin, his smug, egotistic appearance clearly enraging him. 

“Yes, I can hear you, you dipshits. I may appear to be some weak and fragile individual, but don’t forget I have the brains able to outsmart all of you.” Changbin said, and although his tone was playful, his eyes gleamed menacingly as he raised his hand to reveal the original USB and began tauntingly waving it in front of the camera. 

As they all stare at the screen with a blank expression, I.N furiously grabbed the supposedly original USB, everyone in the room stood still as they gawk. Seungmin had taken a fake USB; everything was the same aside from one letter written differently. Reality hit them like a ton of bricks: Changbin had tricked them. 

“Right, now you’re probably thinking, ’oh no we’ve got the wrong USB’...” Changbin continued, using a childish tone and leaning back in his chair while swinging his feet onto the table in-front of him. He placed them on-top of each other. “Good try, Seungmin, next time try tucking in some of that hair of yours.” 

Seungmin flinches, he had made a vital mistake. He lowered his head, too embarrassed to face the others while the rest froze in shock. At each sly remark and strike at his organisation, Chan starts to see red. “Oh, and you guys got lucky! My dad is out of office today, so I couldn’t tell him anything anyway.” Changbin sighed sarcastically, a smirk plastered on his face. 

I.N jumps abruptly when Chan moves in closer to the monitor. “Seo Changbin.” They all watched as Changbin straightened up, moving his face closer. 

“Yes, you called?” Changbin replied, his grin still prominent. Chan bit his lip, a habit of his, it’s one way he can stop himself from exploding in anger. “We will stop you, and once you’re in our hands, you will regret the day you decided to toy with us.” Chan threw him a wicked smile. 

What they heard next would make all of their blood boil, Felix clenched his fist awaiting, the snark response, to be met with an eruption of laughter from the feed. 

Tears pooled in his eyes, his stomach tightening from the continuous laughter. “Oh, i am so scared of some idiots who can’t even afford decent equipment. Don’t hink i couldn’t hear you listening in on me, your cheap ass microphone kept crackling and you also forgot to delete the function enabling me to access your webcam. Are you sure you’re the “notorious” mafia who terrifies Seoul, cause that’s just sad if that’s the case.” 

Once he finished his sentence, you could hear a pin drop in the room, no one had this much power over Miroh, they ran this country secretly, no sane person would try to go against them and yet here they were starstruck as a cocky ass teenager completely destroyed their entire plan. 

“Oh don’t worry Changbin we’ll step up our game.. Chan paused WE WILL CATCH YOU SEO CHANGBIN!!!” he screeched his voice dropping an octave his tone causing the members to quiver. 

“Can’t wait to see what you try next!” Changbin snaps, adrenaline coursing through his body. This was becoming increasingly interesting, his excitement polluting his mind as any other thoughts of reporting the case rotted away. And with that he reached behind his back, ripping off the black circular microphone from his back and bawled it in his hand, crushing it and letting the pieces fall gracefully onto the table before slamming his laptop shut and exiting the police station his ego promptly boosted,

“I got the first strike.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some comments please!! 💕💕💕


	5. Final Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hewwo everyone how are you

Chapter 5 - Final Touch 

Chan had a tendency to block out the rest of the members once a threat was opposed against the group, spending multiple hours planning, calculating all to ensure complete victory. The others were well aware that when Chan felt this way, to never disturb their leader. They knew it could lead to a mouthful from him. 

“This kid is really something else, but I can’t let that brat out of my sight! We need to capture him as soon as possible.” He sighs, dropping his pencil and letting it roll across the table. Even though Changbin is a mere university student, he still had a huge advantage with his father being the Chief Officer. He also had the brains to outsmart Jeongin’s technology, Seungmin’s disguises, and Jisung’s manipulative charm. 

Changbin was easily smarter than the majority of the mafia despite being one person, and Chan knew this.

“We need to wait for this kid’s guard to come down and then attack. Ugh! He could leak our information at any given moment!” Chan grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking at it in frustration. Suddenly, Chan heard a knock on the door. ‘ _ Who could this be?’  _ he wondered. No one ever dares to interrupt him. 

“Chan hyung, can I come in?” A soft voice rings out. Jeongin - now, Jeongin is an exception to Chan’s do not disturb rule, as he is someone who can calm Chan and allow him to think more rationally. Thus, he commanded Jeongin to enter. “Hyung, I have an idea of how we could capture Changbin!” Jeongin bounds towards him, an innocent smile present juxtapositioning his statement. 

Chan welcomes Jeongin closer, who in turn sees the man’s friendly gesture and places himself on Chan’s lap, Chan wraps his arms around the younger’s waist, his presence already relaxing him. 

“So what idea do you have, baby?” Chan purred, his eyes fixated on I.N. 

“Well, since Jisung is the closest to Changbin several times a week, perhaps he could monitor his movements and figure out which way he walks home. So when he is alone we can get him.”

Chan didn’t reply immediately, absorbing I.N’s statement and evaluating whether or not his idea would work. Chan’s hand creeped up I.N’s thigh, slightly rubbing circles on his leg. 

“I think that’s a brilliant idea, Innie.” I.N smiled joyfully, relieved that Chan had agreed to his idea. I.N nods and takes out his phone, dialling Jisung’s number. 

“Hyung!” 

  
  


Changbin wasn’t one to complain, but he was becoming restless and his lecture felt like it had lasted five hours. Huffing, Changbin glanced at Jisung’s normal (now vacant) chair to find no one. Changbin chuckles to himself, extremely prideful that he had managed to trick Miroh and up the circumstances of this odd game between them, although to Miroh this was no mere game. 

After another 30 minutes his lecture finally finished, his backpack weighing him down he made his way to the university library, a safe haven for Changbin. There he allowed himself to get absorbed into a range of books: fiction, non-fiction, anything! He loved reading. Upon arriving, he scanned the room to find an empty table and chair in the far right corner of the room. 

“Yes!” he muttered under his breath, he always isolated himself in the library, away from distractions. 

Taking his seat, he opens his bag to grab one of his favourite books when, again, similar to several days prior, the light beamed and bounced vibrantly off of the USB. Changbin found himself staring at it, transfixed, he hadn’t used the USB since they day he found it, but still carried it everywhere like a lucky charm. His curiosity instantly spiked. 

“Well, I haven’t looked at all the files...” he thought to himself. 

It wasn't long before Changbin had loaded his laptop up and placed the USB in it, hands stiff but not shaking. His throat became dry, a feeling of dread engulfing his body. The files popped up, his eyes landing on the familiar ”Profiles” file. He weirdly smiled as he remembered how victorious he’s felt these past couple of days. 

However, the smile on Changbin’s face disappeared as he saw a file titled “Red” His breate hitched and his whole body stilled, despite the ordinary file name his instincts screamed at him to stop. But with squinted eyes, he dragged his cursor and clicked on the file. 

Changbin barely had any time to register what he saw before he gagged, bile rising up his throat, his stomach uncomfortably twisted, eyes shaking with fear. The file contained countless photos of horrifically graphic dismembered bodies. One girl was jaggedly decapitated, flesh sticking out at multiple points of what remained of her neck. Eyes gouged out, lying on top of her stomach, legs mangled beyond repair. Litres upon litres of blood, her body not even a single shade of white; just crimson red. 

Changbin couldn’t take this anymore, tears freely falling from his face as he shut his laptop, ripped the USB roughly out of it and throwed it into his bag. He sprinted out of the library in order to throw up. Jisung eagerly watched as he sees Changbin’s face contort in disgust, thoroughly enjoying his reaction, his dick hardening. Hiding behind a book, his head moved as he saw Changbin sprint out of the library. Laughing, he rose from his seat and abandoned the book. He tucked his chair in before exiting the library, trailing behind Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a week!! 😁😁💕💕


	6. Outsmarted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all sorry i disappeared for so long. this chapter was hard to beta but it’s really no excuse. i would post tomorrow but that’s the blackout for ipoc (indigenous people of color) due to it being the day colombus colonized the americas. (we’re not posting on social medias tomorrow out of respect for them.) just wanted to let y’all know haha

Chapter 6 - Outsmarted 

Jisung hums, prancing down the halls, skipping with each step. He was overcome with euphoria, a few metres behind Changbin - who’s more concerned about making it to the bathroom before barfing. Changbin quickly turns the corner, disappearing out of his sight. Jisung slowed his movements as he arrived at the bathroom, being cautious to not be seen. 

As he leant back against the cold white wall around the corner from the bathroom, Jisung listens in awe - pleasure filling his body - at the sounds of Changbin gagging and choking on his own vomit. 

“Enjoying yourself?” A voice purrs. He looks over to see Hyunjin twirling a pocket knife in his hand like it’s a toy. 

“Every second.” A smug grin appears on both of their faces. 

Sweat dripping from his face, eyes wide, panting frantically as he lifts his head from the toilet, Changbin struggles. The images constantly flashed in his mind: blood, so much fucking blood. Using his sleeve, Changbin wipes his face and stands up on wobbly legs, almost falling at one point. Once stable, he pulled his backpack on to his back and exited the stall, walking towards the mirror. He looked rough, light bags under his eyes, hair tangled with sweat, face flushed red from vomiting. 

Taking a deep breath, he collected himself. 

“I’ve made up my mind, I’m going to hand in the USB and end this stupid game.” He thought to himself, gripping the side of the sink as his knuckles turned white. With one final breath of reassurance, Changbin turned on his heels and left the school bathroom. 

Emerging from the small corner, Changbin moved to the right, when he felt a pair of strong arms grab the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. His backpack harshly collided with the wall, his books digging into him and causing him to grunt in pain. Changbin instantly looked up to his attacker, his eyes were sharp and intimidating, voluminous black hair long at the back (almost to be considered a mullet) whilst his eyes were smiling. They screamed danger for Changbin. 

“Hello Changbin, my, my! Aren’t you tiny despite that huge ego of yours.” Hyunjin growled, his fist tightening in his shirt, pulling Changbin upwards. Changbin shivered, Hyunjin was in a whole different league to Jisung, he found himself lost, unable to fight back. Using his other free hand, Hyunjin snaked his hand up Changbin’s body, feeling each curve, muscle. Changbin froze in shock, his touch cold, predatory. Hyunjin smiled at Changbin, eyes wide open in fear. Just the way he likes it. 

“You’ve got a gorgeous body; it’s a shame. I’m pretty sure you’ll be dead in a few days once Chan gets bored.” Changbin’s breath stutters, they’re going to kill him. It was then that Changbin realised the severity of his actions the past weeks, they weren’t playing around. A swift flash of calmness rushes over him and he whips his head up; his eyes glaring with furiousness. 

“I would suggest letting go before you seriously regret what you’re doing!!” He yelled this at the top of his lungs. Hyunjin lessened his grip but didn’t completely let go. 

“Hey, hey, now, kid’s got some guts.” Hyunjin, in a flash, revealed a rusty pocket knife with dry blood splattered on one side, bringing it in-front of Changbin’s face. Changbin doesn’t flinch, just looks straight at Hyunjin, who scrunched one of his eyebrows in confusion. Most people by now would have been begging for their life. 

“Come on, Hyunjin! Let’s hurry up.” A familiar voice exclaimed. Peering past Hyunjin, Changbin made eye contact with Jisung, who winked in response. 

Changbin couldn’t take any more chances, raising his right leg subtly as he kept eye contact with Jisung. He whipped his head to face Hyunjin, flashing him a quick smile as he kicked him directly in the knee. The younger collapsed in on himself, dropping his knife in the process. Luck must have been on his side, as he managed to catch the knife mid-air. Without a second thought, he pushed off on his right foot and made a run for it, knife in hand. 

“Get back here, you asshole!” Changbin glanced back, Jisung was charging forward towards him whereas Hyunjin was regaining his balance, eventually standing up and chasing after Changbin himself, limping slightly. Changbin kept running, his lungs burning, but the desire to live and fight or flight instincts kicked in, continuously pumping adrenaline throughout his body. Hyunjin and Jisung screamed furiously behind him as he approached the set of double doors leading to the front entrance of the school.

Gulping, Changbin built up the courage and again looked behind him, both men were still a good metres away, however, their eyes that before that were devilish, they were now homicidal, a dark aura radiating off of both of them as they yelled and chased him. Changbin arrived at the doors, placing both hands on either side and violently throwing them open. The light blinding Changbin, who squinted, slightly light-headed from the sun's blaze. 

Changbin never stopped running, immediately darting down the stairs and making his way to a small tunnel that connects to the school. 

Jisung and Hyunjin ploughed into the doors, stopping momentarily outside the building to catch their bearings. In his peripheral vision Jisung saw the back of Changbin’s backpack swaying back and forth as he ran. “Don’t worry, he’s a goner now.” Jisung panted, looking at Hyunjin. 

Changbin’s legs began to ache, lungs running low on oxygen, but he knew he couldn’t stop. He needed to escape and give his dad the USB. He approached the tunnel which is roughly 8feet high and connected from a street above; Changbin always goes under this tunnel to get home. It’s presence gives him another push of determination. He almost made it to the end of the tunnel when a black figure jumped down from the street above and directly in front of Changbin, blocking him. 

Changbin grounded his feet on the floor, stumbling as he tried to stop his momentum. “Shit!” he screamed mentally, remembering he still has Hyunjin’s knife with no concern he flung it towards the figure, who didn’t move a muscle as the knife whizzes past his ear, strands of hair cut off before the metallic sound of the knife hitting the wall echoed through the tunnel. 

“Woah, that was a shit throw.” Hyunjin chuckled behind Changbin, gasping, he swerved his head only to find Jisung and Hyunjin standing at the opposite end of the tunnel, stances strong and ready for a fight. Changbin had to think quickly, his best option is to get past whoever's in front of him; but how?

Changbin was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard gravel scrap against the cement, the figure swiftly ran at Changbin. The figure kicked out, aiming at his right side. Changbin felt his backpack slip slightly; an idea hit him. Letting his backpack fall off his left shoulder, he twisted his backpack around just in time to stop the figures’ attack, his bag taking the impact of the kick. Changbin giggled, though not for long as another attack came, this time from the left with his fist. 

He ducked down, avoiding the attack - as he did he caught a glimpse of the figures’ face: Felix. 

Now, Changbin’s backpack was dangling off his wrist, staring at it he again has an epiphany. As he saw Felix lower his fist - preparing for his next move - from his crouched position, Changbin sprung up, as he did he threw his backpack at Felix. This made him stumble, falling to the floor from the shock. 

“Ha, good thing I had forensics today.” Changbin skillfully sprinted past Felix, who chucked Changbin’s bag, discarding it to the side before scrambling to his feet and running after Changbin. 

“Stop running you slippery bastard! You played dirty!” Felix screeched from behind, his voice reverberating off the wall. Changbin swerved around a corner and into an open large street, which was ominously empty, spiking Changbin’s fear as he hoped he would run into a populated street but was met with an uninhabited length of street. With no choice, Changbin kept running forward, with Felix hot on his trail. 

As he was running, he could hear an odd almost whistling noise, dismissing it as the wind or some kid’s football game, his attention returned to outrunning Miroh. He soon knew what the sound was as a rubber bullet soared towards him from nowhere hitting him in the right foot. “Fuck!” he let out a bloodcurdling scream, the pain in his foot excruciating. He soon lost his footing, tumbling straight onto cement. 

Changbin let out a dry sob, as he lay on the ground arms and leg scraped and bleeding, his foot in agony, most likely sprained from the rubber bullet. He could already feel it swelling, movement becoming difficult. “No I must- ahh, keep going.” Grunting, he pulled himself up - the last drop of adrenaline assisting him - lifting his knee he further pulled himself up. His eyes became teary as he applied pressure on his injury. Changbin soon let out an agonising scream as Felix catches up to him, reaching down and grabbing the back of Changbin’s shirt; hoisting him up violently. 

Changbin’s eyes widen in horror when he realises Chan was standing in front of him, the biggest smirk on his face. He was suddenly flung forward by Felix. Chan instantly pulled his arms behind his back, securing his wrists tightly as he collided into his chest, snaking his other arm over Changbin’s upper chest and further restraining him. 

“Get off me!” Changbin snarled, struggling against Chan and desperately trying to escape his grasp. 

“Finally got you, little rat.” Chan laughed, accompanied by a chuckle from Felix. 

“Let go!” Changbin thrashed around desperately. Chan wasn’t letting go, weeks of frustration personified in his grip. 

Eventually, all the members gathered around, staring at Changbin like a piece of meat. “Get your filthy hands off me!” Changbin yelled. 

“We outsmarted you, kid.” Jisung stalked forward, his face inches away from Changbin’s. Changbin spat at Jisung, who growled in response, slapping him across the face. The force of the blow twisted his head to an uncomfortable angle and caused him to let out a strangled cry of pain. 

“You’re ours now, little Binnie.” Changbin shaked in Chan’s arms, who glided his arm up, his hand sliding across Changbin’s neck and ever so slightly applying pressure, instantly Changbin gasped and began choking on air, his body stiffening.“Hmm...” Chan muttered 

“Let go.” Changbin choked out, his breathing becoming hitched. He found it more difficult to breathe every second. 

Chan let go off Changbin’s neck, the younger furiously coughing and gasping for air. The next thing he knew, a cloth soaking in chloroform was placed over his mouth and nose. Chan used his vulnerable state to ensure he would get knocked out quicker; Changbin flayed around, screaming against the cloth, but to no avail as his body was trapped in Chan’s arms. His airflow started cutting off, black spots appearing in his vision. As he felt himself passing out, looking around through his droopy vision he could make out the whole group watching him slip into unconsciousness, all smiling. He eventually succumbs to the chemicals and falls unconscious in Chan’s arms. 

Chan sighs as Changbin lays limp in his arms, removing the cloth from around his face. Idly, he gazes at his fellow members, who all relaxed and hugged each other cheering. 

“Phew, that was a handful.” Minho huffed, adjusting the strap on his rifle. Chan nodded in agreement; he looked down at Changbin’s face, his complexion juxtaposes his personality. The boy has extremely soft features, almost angelic. Chan licks his lips in excitement, he couldn’t wait to toy with him, break him down, see him grovel. Become a plaything for his team. 

“Well, let’s get sleeping beauty back to the base, shall we?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so how’s it going? i’ve been gone ages but school really picked up. i’ll be more consistent now on! feel free to rant in the comments <3


	7. IMPORTANT

hey everyone ! 

the original author of this fic, Cuddly_Changbin, has decided to pick it back up ! it will now be on her profile and i can’t wait to read what she writes ! 

xoxo


End file.
